


Royal Affairs

by lotuseatingstone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Evandra, Evie's POV, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fingering, Infidelity, Kassandra's POV, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Validation, Voyeurism, Yearning, animal death tw, bottom!evie, genuine love, sappho would be proud, top!Kassandra, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseatingstone/pseuds/lotuseatingstone
Summary: Evie Frye is a princess in a forested nation who encounters a tall, powerful woman during her walk to hidden spring.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Kassandra
Kudos: 13





	1. The Princess and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> hey i know this au is a little confusing, just go with it. it's cute and makes enough sense i swear.

The view outside my modest stained-glass window taunted me as I sat nearly consumed by my studies. Ink I swiped over while writing painted my right hand’s palm and little finger indigo, smudging my forehead as I tried to soothe a fierce headache.  
I stood and opened the window, leaning out against its ledge, feeling the breeze play with my loose hair. The crisp air blowing in from the alpines and lush forest gave me a welcomed shiver, a nice change in comparison to the stuffy room I had been holed up in all morning.  
“I have got to get out of here,” I muttered, stepping away from the sights and wiping my hands and face clean with a handkerchief.   
Abandoning my satin sleepwear, I slipped into a cornflower blue linen gown, tugging the most comfortable sandals in my possession on and descending down stairs of marble, my small travel purse in hand. A walk would do me justice afore I went mad in these walls.  
Coming toward the palace mess hall, I decided to grab myself a canteen and loaf of bread seasoned with rosemary, setting these items in my bag next to my leather back journal and dirk. As I left the room and began to make my way toward the doors, my brother that thinks himself to be a jester with the rights of a noble cut in my path.   
“Well, well, well! What’s this? The kingdom’s recluse of a princess is leaving her chamber?” Jacob chaffed. “Did the books tell you to give them some space, Evie?”  
I rolled my eyes. He really never would understand that with nobility comes more than swordfights and feasts.   
“I just want to go for a stroll, Jacob,” I replied, ‘course my reply came out like a hiss as I pushed pass him.  
“Like, out in the garden?”  
“No, a bit farther, down by the stream.”  
“Oooh, an adventure you’re set on! Hope your books can protect you from bears and wolves,” he sneered.  
I swallowed as to keep my temper, knowing he just wanted to get a rouse out of me. Turning around with a forced smile, I said to him, “I have a dagger with me, Jacob. How about you see if ser Arno needs pestering, hm?”  
“Hmph, if you’re that desperate to be alone, enjoy your stroll, sweet sister!”  
Jacob left and as did I, at last escaping the palace’s walls. I exchanged brief ‘hellos’ with the other noblewomen, Aveline, Elise, and her majesty Amunet, who were having a spot of tea and gossip under a grand willow tree. I strode toward the ivy strangled gate, then went forth venturing down the old river-stone path. Small finches and doves made songs overhead while egrets scouted for salamanders in the bank’s reeds. Squirrels darted in front of me as I headed for my long-time favorite hideaway, a tiny spring hidden by willows, oaks, and looming boulders. I could hear the faint call of its humble waterfall, teasing my skin that longed to stand under the gentle flow. A scenic cove, just for me and plenty to sketch while I lay in a bed of clovers, or, better yet, I could wade in the calm waters naked and let nature shoo my stress away.  
But alas my daydreaming was interrupted by a frantic young buck knocking into me as it dashed across the stream elsewhere. I glared at the deer from my spot on the ground, rising to my feet quickly when I laid my eyes on what he had been chased by. A lean, taupe-coated wolf stalked out of the shrubs toward me, seeming to decide I would make an easier meal than the deer. My hand whipped my dirk in front of me and I stood my ground, clutching the blade in my sweaty palms and doing my best not to appear afraid, my heart beating wildly. The wolf went to lunge and I stabbed my knife into its fur, missing a puncture on the animal as I found myself more focused on avoiding its claws. The beast came at me again, pouncing on top of me. I held it back away from my face with my forearms, its teeth biting inches from my nose. The wolf had swatted my measly blade out of my hand from its last attack and from this angle I was beginning to wonder if maybe I should have spent more time sparring with Jacob rather than cooped up at my desk or in the library.  
Just as things began to appear bleak, the wolf yelped and fell over, staggering to its feet with a fresh arrow lodged in its neck. Another arrow pierced its chest, giving me time to grab my dirk and finish the mad dog off, panting while my eyes scanned the vicinity for who had helped me.  
A tall, muscular woman with scarred olive skin appeared from the bushes, adorned with garments crafted from animal hide I’m sure she fashioned herself. She replaced her bow back behind her, drawing near me with an outstretched hand.  
“Are you all right, milady?” she asked, standing over me.  
I took her hand and she pulled me effortlessly upright. “I’m, uh, I’m fine, thank you,” I stammered out, taking a step back from her as I felt my cheeks flush from admiration, thankfulness, and her closeness.  
“That’s good to hear. Judging by your gold circlet and dress’ dye, you’re one of the princesses from the palace over yonder, no?” she inquired as she picked my satchel from the ground.  
“Yes, I was bored and wanted to visit the spring a little north of here,” I said, taking the purse and setting my blade away.  
“Might I accompany you, then? To ensure your safety, your highness?”  
My heart fluttered at the mere thought of spending time with this heaven-sent Amazonian-esque woman. “Yes! Yes, of course! Oh, and please, ‘your highness’ is sweet, but just call me Evie.”  
She smiled warmly, her honey eyes ensnaring my gaze. “Thank you, miss Evie. My name is Kassandra, should you be curious to know.”  
“Then many thanks to you, Kassandra.”  
We got to the spring in no time. Really, I would have likely been fine alone, but it was nice sharing the path with her while she explained that she was a mercenary, paid by a tanner to collect fox pelts. She was searching this area for the little vulpine creatures when she heard the wolf growling.  
At the hideaway, the ethereal beauty felt even more fantastical with Kassandra’s presence. She stared in awe of the surrounding area while I shamelessly watched her skin become dotted by the mist’s droplets coming from the falls. She turned to me with that same charming smile but with childlike wonder in her gaze. “I’m sorry, your high—Evie, do you mind if I stay with you for a bit longer? Please, this place is one of the loveliest views I’ve ever seen.”  
“Oh, not at all, Kassandra, I wouldn’t mind your presence. In fact, I have a rosemary loaf, should you be hungry and want to split it with me. It’s the least I can offer for your saving of my life,” I told her, doing my best not to appear desperate for her to stay.  
“Really, Evie?” she was beaming from my answer. “I would love to share a meal with you!”  
I couldn’t help but grin the entire time we ate together, her telling me that she came from the naval kingdom to the west and answering all the questions I asked about sea travel between bites.  
“I’d love to go sailing someday,” I sighed finishing my half as she swallowed hers.  
“Well, should your kingdom’s queen allow it, I would gladly petition to take you out,” she said, then hastily continuing with, “um, sailing, take you out sailing.”  
It’s a wonder a woman could have such stunning charm, vast natural knowledge, and a kindhearted soul and still appear human by slipping up on her words. I leaned against the oak behind where we sat, giggling at her embarrassed expression. “I’m sure lady Amunet wouldn’t mind.”  
Kassandra seemed glad to hear that, standing and facing the spring. “Um, would it be too awkward if I soaked in the water, miss Evie?”  
Of course, I wouldn’t mind you being naked, I thought, Who would? “No, it’s fine if you do, Kassandra, please, go right on ahead.”  
She thanked me, though it’s not like I own the spring and can dictate who may use it. I took my journal out of my bag to sketch the dragonflies dancing across lily pads and the rippling surface, but mainly to give Kassandra some privacy while she disrobed. Halfway through drawing the body of the insect, my eyes wandered away from the paper and in her direction. She flipped her fur shawl off and unclasped her undershirt, revealing her back. Her skin was visibly sweaty, she must have been exploring for quite a while before coming across me. Next, she stepped out of her boots and pants, laying her clothes on a stone by the spring. Kassandra waded slowly into the water, moving her arms out to feel the cool, clear liquid swirl around her fingers. I couldn’t look away despite wanting to give her space, after all I had just met her. I found myself flipping to a blank page and sketching her figure as she wiped her hands over her body. I knew it was wrong to draw her nude without her consent, but I wanted to keep her image forever in my mind when I inevitably had to return to the palace and my dusty books. She unbraided her hair and dipped her head under the water. She flung her head back, her hair slinging sprinkles of beads across the surface.   
I felt my cheeks warm. It was like watching a nymph play in a river, and I felt her aura pulling me toward her. I set the journal away and took off my sandals, Kassandra turning when she heard me rustling, the sunlight glistening off her wet chest and drenched locks. I gave a friendly smile to make myself feel less of a creep. “I think I might join you, Kassandra, it is terribly humid out and the spring is taunting me.”  
It’s true I was being taunted, but it wasn’t by the spring. No, this woman’s body was like a siren’s call, awakening lust with its silent song only your soul could hear.   
“It does feel quite refreshing, Evie.”  
I lifted my gown up and over my shoulders, pulling down my panties and folding them next to my shoes and purse. Kassandra moved to help me into the spring so I wouldn’t slip, though her standing so near with my hand in hers made me feel lightheaded, her image clouding my mind. Her chivalry is nice and all, but this might get dangerous if she keeps it up.   
The water embraced me, though I ached for the hand I was holding to clutch me instead. My thoughts flooded my common sense as I developed a dazed look in my eyes, staring down her wet frame. To rest my head against her neck, to feel her lips trail down my bosom, to press myself against her, to become one in this secret place. It was immoral of me to think of this as I had been betrothed to another whom I loved, but he could never compare to her grace. She just held herself with an air of confidence, like she’s had eras of practice with women of all backgrounds, like she was a mythical creature that comes out whenever a woman heaves a melancholy sigh. I wish a gorgon would come and petrify us in this state so I could stand locked in Kassandra’s eyes with her for the next century. Better yet, to be a stone Kassandra carves so I could feel her press into my body day in day out and smooth me over and over until she’s done with me and I can stare at her without her notice.  
“Uh, milady Evie, your hand.”  
Her voice startled me and I flicked my eyes down, realizing I was still holding onto her. I released, blushing and staring into the water away from her. “Oh, oh my, I’m sorry about that.”  
God, I’m such a dunce sometimes.  
She chuckled. “It’s quite all right, dear, I don’t mind you staring.”  
My eyes widened. She knows I’ve been staring at her this entire time, I thought, a hot feeling settling in my arms. Of course, she knows, I hadn’t managed to keep my eyes off her for long since she saved me. I’m such a harlot, I haven’t known her for longer than an hour, what am I doing?  
“Kassandra, I’m sorry I’ve been lost on you for so long. I know I’m being rude, after everything you’ve done for me in this short time, I really shouldn’t be acting so stricken right now,” I was chagrinned, my desire for her drowning my senses.  
She placed her palm to my shoulder, reaching around with her other hand to tilt my chin towards her, snagging my eyes in hers yet again. “Evie, I swear to you whatever you have been daydreaming about is nothing compared to what I yearn to do for you. You’re stunning, you’re intelligent, you’re sweet to me despite our class differences and short time being together, and you being ashamed of yourself for your mind makes you appear restrained. Let me help you release your tenseness; I promise to give you the attention you need.”  
I was shocked, to say the least. That this, goddess, would want to treat me so. “Kassandra, I—”  
She took both my wrists in her fingers and pulled me near. “Evie, I would build a shrine for you, I would sacrifice myself if it meant to stay with you forever in the afterlife, I want to worship you as the nobility you refuse to accept yourself as. Please, allow me to do this for you.”  
This must be a lucid dream, there is no way this woman is real, she can’t be serious right now, I thought. “Kassandra, you’re lying, you can’t actually want to—”  
She leaned in and kissed me on my lips, holding me still for a moment before pulling back. “Did that feel like a lie, miss Evie?”  
I’ll be honest, it didn’t. It felt like I had just passed away in my bed and cherubs were leading me to heaven. I closed my eyes for a moment then looked up at her. “Do that again. Everywhere.”  
She shone a grateful smile and leaned into me again, our lips fitting together as she undid my braids and tossed my circlet to my things. Kassandra and I made out, our tongues touching at first on accident but then just because neither of us cared. We backed toward the small waterfall, it cascading down us as Kassandra ran her fingers through my hair. Losing a battle with my self-control, I found my arms wrapping around her neck and tugging her against me while I leaned against the wet stone. True, the shower and rocks were freezing, but her touch warmed me so, I barely took notice. She led me away, our lips not once parting, and laid me across a large horizontal stone that stuck out of the spring.   
She pulled back for us to get proper breaths and Kassandra held my face in her left hand. “Evie, may I touch here?” she asked, gesturing toward my pelvis.  
I nodded. “I did say everywhere.”  
“Yes, of course, you’re right,” She lowered her face toward my neck, her breath tickling me. “Everywhere.”  
She smelt like petrichor, so close to me, and I knew that today she’d ensure that, every time it rained, she would come to my memories. Her hands held my hips as she trailed her lips down my body like I had desired them to earlier. Kassandra licked at the water that clung to my breasts but didn’t stay fixated on them for too long like a man would, she knew exactly where she needed to be.  
Her mouth continued down to my naval and then she spread my legs, a firm grip on both of my thighs. I moaned softly from her teasing kiss she left on my clitoris, her hot breath exciting me. Kassandra’s tongue started at the base of my vulva, coming slowly back up to where she had kissed. She circled it with the underside of her tongue, never lingering too long on one side. Her right thumb came down below her chin and rubbed my perineum, pushing down on it as she closed her lips around my clit. I felt my hips twitch; it had been so long since someone else did this for me. My hands reached down and clutched the back of her head, pulling her closer. I heard her chuckle, muffled against me. She knows that she has me now under the control of her mouth, flicking her tongue up and down like she was flipping a switch.   
I felt a sense of hiraeth at her mercy. She had me biting my bottom lip, she could easily make me come quickly but she wanted to make sure she made this feeling last as long as possible. Never has anyone ate me slowly to savor their meal, it’s usually because they’re unsure what to do. I tangled my fingers in her chestnut hair, tilting my head back to moan, her sucking making me gasp.  
“Oh, fuck,” I whispered under my breath and she decided it was time to finish me off.  
I gasped, my pelvis tingling, my fingertips feeling like they had been burnt, they felt numb but not in a painful way. My toes curled, my clitoris trembling as she kept licking at me, not letting it settle down. Arching my back from the stone, I wrapped my legs around her shoulders like I had before with my arms. I released her from my thighs’ hold after I steadied my breath and she came to kiss me again, her body over mine. I swung my arms and legs over her, pulling Kassandra down against my skin. She set herself so her thigh would rub against me again, taking one of my hands down to feel her. Kassandra was wet too, from more than the spring, I could feel her pulsing in my palm. I rubbed her clitoris between my fingers, her moaning into my mouth and her hand that held her propped up over me nearly slipping. It made me happy to know I was making her feel as I did earlier. She kept my hand steady on her, guiding my fingers to tell them exactly what she wanted. She backed off from kissing me as she came from my hand, her voice sounding so delicate doused in pleasure. Kassandra pressed her body against mine and kissed me again, this time I could tell it was to make up for her mouth not being able to say “thank you” at the moment.  
She stood slowly and I sat up on the stone. She laughed, pointing toward the buck from earlier standing at the spring’s edge, sniffing at us from afar. “It appears we have a peeping tom.”  
I giggled, moving to my feet, feeling that Kassandra had stolen part of my heart. The cool water around my pelvis made me shiver again, just not only because it was cold. We waded hand in hand back to our belongings, the deer running off from us approaching. Kassandra and I got dressed, her approaching me from behind, leaning her body against me and kissing the top of my head.  
“Would you mind if I walked you back to the palace’s gate, my princess?” she cooed in my ear.  
“Of course not,” I entwined my fingers in hers. “And if you stay in the area, I’ll see about having you knighted in this kingdom, too. You deserve it after proving your ‘worthiness’ today.”  
She snorted from her laughter which made me laugh too, leaning against her as she led me back down the path. The poor wolf from earlier was being scavenged by an eagle, which chirped at Kassandra as we passed it. I moved off her when we neared the queen’s demesne as to not appear to any onlookers that I had been having a little affair while my fiancé was away. Luckily for us, the only person that saw us was the visiting Auditore prince, and he has plenty of scandals of his own to deal with.   
I hugged her goodbye, Kassandra assuring me that this wouldn’t be the last time I see her, especially after I pointed out which window was mine with a wink. She kept her eyes on me until I had entered the palace and from outside my window, I could see her petting the eagle. She waved goodbye and walked off into the forest she came from. That night as I laid with my face in my pillow, I thought of her and decided to flip through my rough sketches of her. In my bag I discovered she had left a glove alongside one of the bird’s speckled feathers. I held them close to my chest, knowing that this night’s memory would last a lifetime, if not longer, then set them next to me in my bed, dreaming of Kassandra and all the things she did for me.


	2. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra decides to visit Evie again, expecting to be welcomed back with open arms (and open legs) but instead finds herself needing to comfort the woman first.   
> From Kassandra's POV this time. Coming out.

I breathed in slowly, my nervous gaze crawling up the castle's walls. My eagle companion, Ikaros, chirped at me, taking my racing thoughts back into reality.   
"You're right, Ikaros. I won't know unless I speak to her," I sighed, peeking around the dark courtyard. Luckily the window was at a point invisible by guards. "Hopefully she is alone."  
Ikaros chirped again then flew off to circle above the palace. I shook out my arms and cracked my neck. Here goes nothing.  
Clutching each ivy coated stone carefully in my gloved hands, I was silent in my journey up to her window, aside from my anxious heartbeat. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her name rang through my mind every second of every day since we met: Evie. Oh, how the name felt on my lips when I would whisper it alone, her voice still echoing in my ears like an angel's hymn. How her freckled skin felt in my fingers' grasp, how she tasted on my tongue...  
I shook my head rapidly. Not now, Kassandra, I thought to myself. I had to get a hold of myself. We had only spent one evening together, there's no reason to be this desperate with a woman you barely know. What an evening that had been, holding her so close to me. I felt my cheeks warm and flush red. She really had infected my being.   
As I climbed upwards, I noticed her window had a slight glow behind the stained glass. A light must be on. With luck that just means she's awake. My fingers grasped the windowsill but I couldn't seem to convince my body to move further. What if she's with her fiancé? What if she becomes angered with me for coming here? I hadn't been invited; she has the justified right to feel so. My heart sank picturing her scold me for my arrival this late. She'll definitely be mad. As I went to retreat back to the woodlands, a voice in my head seemed to whisper: You don't know that. I stared at the ground, a long way away from me here. That was true, Evie could be angry with me, but it was just as probable as she could be glad, dare I say it overjoyed. But still...  
I looked up at the stars, Ikaros' shadow gliding under them and swallowed my fear. There was only one way to know her feelings for certain. I pulled myself up, resting a knee on the ledge, leaning my face toward the glass and peering through.  
My heart fluttered at the sight of Evie's bedroom. She had a large bed, much bigger than my own, adorned with burgundy silk sheets and satin pillows, both decorated by intricate golden vines. And the sparkling scarlet cloth draped over her bed, I was at a loss for words. A black fur rug stretched out from under her bedframe, leading my eyes to her desk. Despite having multiple bookcases with a few empty spots, she still had journals upon novels upon papers stacked surprisingly neatly on the desk, her chair pushed in and an ink well resting next to a lovely vase of stargazers. My heart almost leapt from my chest when I saw Ikaros' feather among the flowers, she must have noticed the tokens I slipped in her purse. My eyes darted about to find her, looking over an elegant partition with floral patterning engraved into the ebony wood, a daunting-sized tapestry of rough seas hanging behind it, and a wide wardrobe, presumably where her dresses are hung out of sight. My wandering gaze halted the moment I saw her, standing aside a lit fireplace.  
Evie was rubbing a towel over her body; she must have just finished her bath. I gasped as she tossed the cloth over the partition. She was naked and although I had seen her like this before my heart still began beating faster and my face got hot like it was the first time. She moved to her wardrobe, taking a sheer silver gown out and sliding into it. From where she stood as she closed the wardrobe the fire's flickering light outlined her silhouette through the fabric. I felt lightheaded as she began brushing her hair, dazed from seeing her again. My chest ached. Oh, how I wanted to feel her against me again and have her scent on my skin once more. I leaned in closer to the window, my forehead against the glass now. I had to speak to her before I drove myself mad.   
I took a deep breath and moved away from the opening so she wouldn't think I had been watching her. I knocked on the glass gently, waiting eagerly for her to open the window, my heart in my throat and my ears pounding. I saw a faint movement inside as Evie walked over to investigate the sound. She opened the window at first just to peek out, then her azure eyes got wide as her jaw dropped, swinging it open all the way now.  
"Kassandra? Kassandra!" she gasped. "What—what are you doing here?"  
I smiled at her, slightly worried my arrival scared her a bit. "I came to see you, my princess. Might I come in?"  
She blinked for a moment, looking over her chamber. "Uh, um, yes! Yes! Of course! Come in!"  
I thanked her then crawled through, taking my gloves off so not to dirty her hands as I took them in mine, lowering myself a little so I wouldn't intimidate her. "I apologize for my sudden appearance, milady Evie, but I simply could not get you out of my mind for the weeks we had been apart. I missed you dearly, despite my wishes not to mettle with your love life. I wish there to be no conflict between you and your true lover, I just must know one thing before I go."  
"H-hold on, Kassandra, please, sit with me. I have some tea still in the pot, I can heat it for you while we talk," she said, pulling her hands away and rushing to lock her door.  
I watched her take the kettle to the fireplace, her silhouette illuminating once again in the light. I shook my head. By the gods, I need to snap out of it.  
I moved to her side, placing my left hand on her shoulder and with the right taking the kettle. "Please, dearest, allow me to heat the tea, you needn't fret to give me your hospitality."  
Evie nodded, looking up at me. "Um, yes, if you're okay with doing it yourself."  
She sat in her chair, braiding her hair back in a tight bun, loose strands framing her face. I couldn't shake the smile from my face as I poured the tea for her and I. My thoughts and heart were racing to quickly to control my expressions. We sipped in relative silence, low crackling from the flames being the only noise between us.   
Evie set her cup down on her saucer. "Now then. You were saying, Kassandra?"  
I placed my cup down as well. "Yes, uh, Evie. I must know if..." The words faded off my lips as she watched my eyes. I was freezing up, the fear of her answer holding my tongue.  
"Yes?" she pressed on.  
"I need to..." I was so tense. Why was this so difficult? I've faced loads of foes in battle and reigned victorious each time, why was I so frightened to speak to a kindhearted princess whom I had made love to before?  
Evie touched my knee, her soft fingers caressing me. "Kassandra..."  
I blinked away tears I felt swelling from her touch. "I... I must know if you feel it too," my voice cracked and I felt a tear slip out and cascade down my cheek. "If you think of me as much as I think of you. If you feel the tight ball in your throat when you do, like I do. If your fingertips ache when you catch a hint of my scent as you go about your life as I do whenever I smell rosemary. If you sometimes long for the day we met to happen again and again and again like me. If your dreams are clouded by my image as mine are of yours. My dearest Evie," I gave up controlling my eyes and began crying softly. "I must know if you yearn for my love as I yearn for yours."  
Through blurred eyes I watched her face turn pink. I think I saw the corners of her mouth turn upwards, but I also think she had begun crying as well. Her hand moved from my knee to my cheek and wiped a tear.  
I pressed my face closer to her palm, closing my eyes. "Evie, I'm sorry, I—"  
I flicked my eyes open, shocked by the sudden pressure against my lips. She had kissed me, pulling me nearer as her other hand also rested on my cheek. She held my head in her grasp, her fingers entwining themselves in my hair. My body was frozen, eyes wide. I didn't understand how what was happening was happening. Evie pulled away then wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace, sobbing into my shoulder.  
I hesitantly hugged her back, unsure what her reply meant. "Evie...?"  
"Kassandra, I'm sorry. I'm such a harlot, I love my fiancé but yes, I do think of you constantly, even when he's beside me. I don't know what to do about it," she cried, tugging on my shirt's collar. "I—I know he's understanding and I'm sure wouldn't be angry if he found out about us, but I'm afraid his heart would break and I can't bare that. Kassandra, please know that while I am also in love with you, I'm afraid of what will become of my marriage."  
I caressed her heaving back, nuzzling my head against hers. "Shh, shh, dearest. I understand your worries, but if you truly believe your betrothed would be understanding, you must also be able to see that he may not mind as much as you think he would. He quite possibly misses you dearly when he's away and wants the best for you, and if what's best for you is what your heart wants, then follow it," I pulled her away to look her in the eyes. "You are not in the wrong, my sweet, for you see more than just your own emotions in this affair. You're quite considerate in putting the feelings of those you love afore yourself. And you are not a harlot, many rulers have come and gone with more than one lover at a time, even the queen from my kingdom has her own harem of women, whom all are treated fairly and justly by her and her subjects. What matters is not the question of your polyamory being disgraceful for no such question belongs. What matters is you show respect and equal love to your partners, and they return it to you."  
Her eyelashes fluttered as I wiped her tears off her cheeks with my thumbs. Her breathing seemed to be calming down, her hand moving to hold my arm. "You... you think so, Kassandra?"  
I smiled at her, standing with her and pulling her head to my chest. "I know so, my dearest Evie. You are a good woman; good things shall come to you when you speak your truth."  
She sniffed quietly. "Thank you, Kassandra..."  
"Anytime, my love."  
We stood like that for a while, clutching each other like we had become one. Evie was strong for being so vulnerable with me. I'm sure from how she sobbed this isn't how she typically sorts out her problems, likely keeping to herself and bottling things up alone. I stroked the back of her neck. Poor girl.  
When we parted, Evie laid her hands on my shoulders and giggled, her tear-streaked cheeks blushing. "Would you mind staying longer, my warrior? I don't want to be left alone quite yet."  
I'm sure she saw my eyes brighten but I didn't care to show her I was delighted. "Of course not, Evie, I'll be with you as long as you need and out the window once you've had your fill of my company."  
She tittered, leaning into my chest to hide her face. I felt her smile against me as I adjusted my arms to pick her up by her thighs. I carried her across the room with her chin resting on my shoulder, both of us laughing as I backed onto her bed. I tilted my head in front of hers and kissed her neck up her jaw to her lips where she eagerly kissed me back. We both were grinning messes when our lips parted, but it seemed the princess was just getting started. Evie pushed me by my shoulders down onto her bed, holding my wrists down. She was much stronger than her size would have me assume, though if I wanted to, I could shove her off. But why would I want to do that?  
Evie pressed herself into me as we made out again. Her kisses caused my stomach to stir, I could hardly believe how lucky I was under her. She moved a hand from my wrist to stroke my hair, playing with my braid as my free hand slid up and down her back over her soft gown. Evie laid herself on top of me, straddling my waist still between her thighs as she rested her head beside mine, facing me. I turned to look at her, a goofy smile spread on both of our faces. Her freckles dotting her pale skin reminded me of the night sky's thousands of stars. She was a galaxy against me and I were just an astronomer studying her magnificence with wonder. Oh, how I loved her.  
I moved my hand to stroke her cheek. "By the gods above, how I wish we could lay here forever, Evie."  
She nodded, resting her fingers on my arm. "I feel the same, Kassandra."  
I could tell she was thinking about something, the way her eyes weren't meeting mine and the way her smile turned sly. She pulled herself sitting up right again, both her hands on my shoulders. The candle light flickering on her skin and eyes made her expression intense as she stared down at me. I was on the verge of fainting when I heard a shy chuckle from her.  
"You wouldn't mind 'working your magic' again, would you? I've missed you terribly and upon your arrival here I can hardly contain myself," she cooed, not meeting my eyes.  
I grinned, then tilted her chin in my hand to face me. "Of course, I wouldn't, my dearest Evie."  
She laughed a little as I pulled her by the waist over to straddle my jaw. I pushed her skirt up, feeling a soft shiver travel up my body upon the sight of her clit in the dim light. Immediately, I tugged her forward by her hips like she was the first meal I'd been offered in centuries. I heard the wood of the headboard creak as her hands gripped it to brace herself over me. I kissed her inner thigh then wasted no time moving to lick my way up her lips to her clit. Her posture tensed for a moment upon my contact and I did my best to stifle a chuckle. I'm glad her body remembers me.  
My hands clutched her smooth rear as my tongue managed a comfortable pace for her. I heard her voice heightened when I touched the left side of her clitoris. She must be more sensitive on that side. I smiled against her lips and moved to focus on that side of her. Oh, was I ever a great guesser.   
Evie moaned louder and her pussy twitched, her thighs shaking slightly. Damn, like this I could finish her off in a matter of seconds. I decided to tease her a bit, licking the right side and center then down the slit. She was already sopping wet, practically sucking my tongue inside her. She did say she missed me, I thought as I sucked her back. Her pelvis began thrusting ever so slightly, more of a quiver than anything else. I adjusted my right arm so I could insert my middle and index finger inside her to replace my tongue, flexing them upwards and stroking her skin. The feeling of the grooves inside a woman against your fingertips couldn't feel dreamier, how the heart beat felt pulsating, how you could tell how into your actions she was just based on how much she dripped onto your palm. How her thighs clench up when she's really feeling it, how her moans seemed to echo in your ears when you were below her. It's heaven.   
I flicked my tongue back over her clitoris, returning to toying with her left side as she rode my fingers. I might get a sore wrist from this but hey, it's worth it. The only thing that matters at this instant is that Evie is satisfied, I can fix up a brace for a sprained wrist later. She purred when she moaned, obviously biting her lip to keep from alerting any patrolling guards to her late-night rendezvous. Evie began to quiver more in my mouth and one of her hands wrenched my face against her as she grasped my hair. I spread my tongue fully against her, slipping my fingers out of her when I felt her tighten around them while she gasped. I licked her while her legs were shaking, savoring the taste of her on my tongue. Evie finally released my head and scooted over my chest, panting lightly with a gentle smile.  
I tucked my moist fingers in my mouth and winked at her as I pulled them out. "So, how was that little trick?"  
She giggled, swinging her leg over my torso to lay beside me. "Splendid, Kassandra."   
I nuzzled her under my chin, flipping onto my side to hold her close, laying a quick peck on her forehead.  
\---  
I haven't the slightest idea when I dozed off with her, I just remember one moment listening to her breathing then the next hearing Ikaros chirping outside Evie's window at me. I glared at the bird. Would he ever let me have some privacy? After Evie woke up, the two of us decided to write her suitor a letter explaining the situation at hand. A pigeon took the message off and Evie told me in one week's time to return. If he understood and was accepting of her truth, she'd leave the window open so I could just crawl through this time.  
And sure enough, the next week, as I climbed to the windowsill, instead of being greeted by a stained-glass barrier, I had her lips planted against mine. At last, I knew her answer for certain. She did feel the same love for me as I did for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect many wholesome stories like this one from me.


End file.
